


Logan meets thunder

by WolverHowlett



Series: Wolverine takes Marvel Women [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Massage, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: After his time with the Black Cat, Logan goes to a meeting with the Avengers, and meets the new heroine. After he offers to show her the city, situation might get dirty again...





	Logan meets thunder

Meeting the goddess

A few days later, Logan was riding his bike through the New York streets, he had a meeting at the Stark Tower. Mr Stark said there was a new member and was going to introduce him, or her (because he did not specified) to the team. 

After some minutes he had arrived and entered the building. There he met with the cousins Bruce Banner and Jennifer Walters, who greeted him. They took the elevator and met other members on the way, like Sam Wilson, Hank Pym or Carol Danvers. When they reached the floor, there were already some heroes: Vision, the Wasp, Spider-Man, Black Widow, and the twins Pietro and Wanda.

Finally, the door opened and Tony appeared, but he was alone, and they wondered where was the new member, was he or she invisible?. Tony told Jarvis to open the rooftops, and from there entered flying a figure, and when it landed everyone thought it was Thor, but when they saw closely, noticed it was a woman. She took of her helmet and introduced herself as Jane Foster, explaining that she was the Thor from a different universe. 

She said she needed to have a word with the Odin from this reality, explaining that he was the only one who could help her defeat a villain from her universe. While everything was happening, Logan could not take of his eyes off her, he was a fan of redheads of course, but this blonde definitely caught his attention. He wondered what would it be like to have something with her...

Tony: ...and that's why I need you for this Logan  
Logan: what...excuse me?  
Tony: What, didn't you listen man? Oh well I said that Thor needs to get to know the city and the important places and I would like you to do it, because everybody here is busy and only you left for that.  
Logan:...I think it's ok...yeah why not  
Tony: Thanks man I promise I will buy you much more beer now!  
Logan: You better do!

Then the group left to their normal activities and only Logan and Thor remained there.

Logan: so...Jane right?  
Thor: That's right Mr Logan, a pleasure to work with you!  
Logan: I won't reject a beautiful lady like you, miss  
Thor: Oh well...thank you hehe ..so where do we go first?  
Logan: Why don't we just go around and see what's on the city?  
Thor: Sounds good to me, but let's fly instead of walk  
Logan: But what about me?  
Thor: Hold on me Logan, I will carry you  
Logan: Sounds like fun hehe

Thor hugged him with her left arm and lifted her hammer to start going up. When they where at some height, she started rounding the city and watching everything she could. In his position and due to his small size, his face was very close to her chest, and even she was wearing armor, he could say they were really big. Jane told him to hold tighter, and he took the chance to hold on her waist and his hand "accidentally" passed by her ass  
Logan: Sorry miss, it's difficult to maneuver here  
Thor: Oh don't worry, it's very dangerous even for you so, hold on from whatever you find 

Then Logan did as if he was going to fall, and used his hands to hold from her ass, this time grabbing her buttcheecks entirely. Jane looked down to him and just smiled. Logan was happy she did not mind and started caressing her ass, slowly. It was round and firm, he really wanted to put his face behind her. 

Thor: Mr Logan, anyone would say you're up to something...  
Logan: Sorry miss, you're just so beautiful, even with this armor, I know you're such a piece of temptation, and forgive me if I offended you  
Thor: Hmm..well.. actually there's nothing wrong, because I would like you to find out  
Logan: Uh? Find out what?  
Thor: You say you admire my body without even know how it looks out of this armor, so why don't you see it yourself? And then you would tell me if I am a real goddess  
Logan: Wow..uhm..yes I would really like to, because I have never been with a goddess, and you my lady...you are the perfect start  
Thor: Good! We should find a place then...what about that building over there?  
Logan: Seems nice, it's away enough from the suburbs, let's go  
They landed on the roof of the building, and Logan was so excited that he immediately launched himself over her, pinning her to the floor and started kissing her roughly. She was surprised but answered kissing him back, letting him insert his tongue. They broke apart and stared at each other  
Thor: Wow we are impatient, aren't we?  
Logan: I can't wait anymore babe, I really need to try this -he said while moving his hand all over her armor covered body-  
Thor: You're talking about the armor, let me help you with it...  
Then she straightened up, pushing him off her and started taking off her armor, putting on a little show for him, and he was surely enjoying. When she discarded the chest plate, Logan was amazed, they were very big and her nipples looked delicious. She then turned around and took of her leather pants, bending over so she could take it off and giving him a nice view at her asshole.  
After finishing, she walked back over him and stand over his head with her legs parted. Logan licked his lips and grabbed her ankles, trying to put her down but she didn't move. She smiled and sat over his torso  
Thor: You have to earn it, show me you're worth of it Logan -she winked at him-  
Logan: You won't be disappointed miss  
Then he grabbed her and kissed her again, pressing her chest to him, moving one hand to her breast and massaging it slowly, and pinched her nipple. She moaned and smiled between the wet kisses, he was very eager and she liked that. Then they stopped and she looked at her breast being caressed, then she took her other one in he hand and lifted it a little, offering it to him  
Thor: Show them how much you admire them Logan -she smirked-  
Logan smiled and went down a little, and used his tongue to tease and lick her right boob, while she held it for him. He then become more impatient and took her breast fully in his mouth, eating and savoring it, while his left hand went down behind her and grabbed her bare ass, and started caressing it. His right hand left her boob and started going down, until he reached her left leg, he grabbed it and put it over him, so he could get better access to her.  
His fingers finally reached their destiny and started rubbing her pussy, slowly and then faster, getting a moan from her. When he felt her wetness, he carefully inserted his finger between her folds and started moving it in and out, making her moan more and loudler, while still eating her breasts. Jane was very impressed, she didn't know a mortal could give this pleasure.  
Thor: Ah AH Logan..Oh for Odin..Aah...you're doing good Ohh!  
Then he started going faster and looked at her, her mouth was opened and she was extremely excited, she looked at him and smiled, and put her hand over his head, guiding him to her breasts, so he resumed his task, while she held him there.  
Finally she came hard on his fingers, a lot of cum came, he took his fingers out of her and licked them, savoring her taste. She traced her fingers over her pussy, and inserted them in her mouth, doing as he did, then she put some cum on her fingers again and deposited it on her lips and tongue, then grabbed him by his head and kissed him full languish and wet, using her tongue to pass her pussy fluids to his mouth and he gladly tasted it.  
Thor: Mmm tasty isn't it? I think you've earned it Logan...  
Logan: About time babe, but it's worth the wait hehe  
She lied down on the floor and when he positioned between her, she used her legs to grab him by his shoulders and flexed them, bringing him right in front of her center.  
Thor: Well...would you be able to handle it?  
Logan: If you only knew what I can do in this position lady  
Thor:Then show me, I want to- OHhh Gods!  
Logan didn't wate any time and went straight to her pussy, licking it and taking it full in his mouth, making Jane moan more than before. He ran his tongue all over her clit, taking his time on savoring and explore her, she really had a sweet taste.  
Damn if goddess tasted like this, he should consider a visit to Asgard...  
Logan focused on his task and licked her faster, using his hand to grab and massage her ass and the other to caress her leg, they were very well worked and he liked their feeling against his touch.  
Jane then grabbed her breasts and massaged them while Logan was giving her pussy an amazing tongue lashing. He suddenly parted her pussy lips with his mouth, kept them opened with his lips and then, inserted his tongue all the way inside her, which made her jump a little.  
Thor: Logaann AHH OHH it's Ah amazingg.. don't stop ...ah ahh...keep going..  
She then locked her legs over his head, pushing his head more between her and his tongue deeper. He felt her fluids running and started licking them before she came, and then continued penetrating her with his tongue, moving it in circles inside her  
Thor: IT FEELS SO GOOD...AAHH LOGAN CONTINUE...make me CUUMM AHH OHHHH  
YEAH just like thatt!...  
Logan just continued and kept his speed, until she was close  
Thor: I Am cumig Logaaan AAAH ...take it all...take it in your mouth Ohh Ahh MMMM  
Then she came with a loud moan, her pussy dripping all over and Logan licking it, cleaning until the last drop. He took his time on licking her, while she looked at him and smiled  
Thor: That was so amazing, you're not a god and look at what you can do  
Logan: Mmmm well obviously I don't need to be hehe.. -he said while still licking her juices-  
Thor: Ah yesss...clean it all Logan...aahh hmmmpf  
When he was finished, they stand up and she gave him a long languish kiss, while he inserted his tongue in her mouth and she tasted herself from it.  
Thor: Uf that was everything I needed Logan, thank you so much -she said while putting on her armor- I want to give you a repayment, what do you wish?  
Logan: Well...I would like to meet the other goddesses, if there are, I think I might have something for them too, is it possible darling?  
Thor: Of course yes! You seem eager to show them your respects Logan, I will take you to Asgard, HEIMDALL OPEN THE BIFROST!  
And they were teleported to the God's Land  
Thor: Here we are, well, I think you will be able to find your way to the women you're looking for, right? Because I have to talk with the All Father  
Logan: Yeah don't worry babe, thanks for the ride, and if you ever need a hand...just look for me  
Thor: Oh you will be my first option, be sure of it  
And with that Jane lifted the hammer and flew away, leaving Logan to explore the place  
Logan:Well well...let's find those hot ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Thanks for reading the previous one and kudos! This one I had it ready two weeks ago but I had exams, but now here's it. Hope you enjoy, and as I said, I'm a fan of this stuff.  
> See ya sooner than you expect


End file.
